Por Una Camiseta
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: [Two-Shot] Lucy lleva una camiseta con un mensaje que atrae la atención; no solo de sus amigas, sino que también de otros chicos. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Natsu la vea? El pelirrosa no actuó mal, solo hizo caso a lo que ponía esa camiseta. Porque sí, a Gray le gustaba, pero a él también. Ese idiota de hielo no se le adelantaría. Solo él podía hacer caso a lo que ponía en ella. [Lemon]
1. Por Una Camiseta I

_**Bueno, aquí traigo otro One-Shot de Fairy Tail. NaLu obviously. Llevo varios días con esta idea rondándome la cabeza, así que aquí esta.**_

 _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashisma.**_

 _ **La canción será**_ _Beating Heart – Ellie Goulding._

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Por una Camiseta I**

 **.**

En el gremio de Fairy Tail —alrededor del x791— todo estaba tranquilo, como un día normal en aquel gremio de locos… Es decir, de buena gente y aun mejores magos.

Lucy Heartfilia se encontraba reunida junto a Levy y Erza tomando un pastel. La peliazul no pudo más y preguntó lo que le llevaba rondando toda la mañana en la cabeza.

—Lu-Chan, ¿dónde te compraste esa camiseta? ¡Es muy bonita!

—Gracias Levy, me la compre a la vuelta de una misión. Estaba rebajada y no pude resistirme.

—¿Pero ponértela hoy…? ¿No crees que haga un poco de frio? —Lucy levantó una ceja extrañada.

—Pues yo no tengo frio. Además, es una camiseta normal; no sé porque la miras tanto Levy.

—¿Normal…? —preguntó la peliazul con los brazos cruzados mientras se acercaba a mirarla. Lucy la paró con la mano y la hizo volver a sentarse.

—¡No tiene nada de malo! ¡Ni que fuera dirigida a alguien o algo…!

Lucy se sonrojó y Erza junto con Levy la miraron, con ojos brillantes y sonrisas maliciosas.

—Creo que te la has puesto, porque sabes que _hoy_ vuelve Natsu de la misión, Lucy—dijo Erza acercándose aun más.

—¡No digas tonterías, Erza! —pidió la rubia aun mas sonrojada.

Se echaba para atrás, rehuyendo las miradas de sus dos amigas que se acercaban cada vez más.

—Creo que quieres ver si Natsu hará algo viéndote con esa camiseta… Lu-Chan, vas provocando…

—¡No voy provocando a nadie! ¡Y n-no quiero que Natsu reaccione!

Pero antes de que pudieran decir más, la silla de la maga de _Espíritus Celestiales_ se cayó al suelo, con ella encima.

—¡Auch! —susurró tocándose la espalda con los ojos cerrados. Entonces, cuando los abrió, se encontró a Natsu mirándola extrañado junto con Happy. Que decir que se levantó rápidamente y le miró con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres algo, Natsu?

Él la miró extrañado hasta que vio lo que ponía en su camiseta. Se quedo durante unos segundos mirándolo. ¿Sería acaso un mensaje de ella? ¿Por qué sentía que debía hacerlo? ¿Y por qué no? Una camiseta se lo decía, al fin y al cabo.

—Luuuucyyyy, te ves sonrojada, ¿tienes calor en…?

—¡Cállate, Happy! —el gato se fue volando al otro extremo del gremio, de un puñetazo de la maga. Luego ésta, observó a Natsu que miraba su camiseta, serio y con una mano en su barbilla. Ella se sonrojó aun mas y le preguntó ansiosa— ¿Por qué demonios miras tanto mi camiseta?

Él la iba a contestar, cuando Gray pasó por su lado y se frenó al ver la camiseta de Lucy. Natsu frunció el ceño y la rubia tragó saliva. ¿Qué le diría su amigo medio desnudo?

—¿Es nueva la camiseta? —Ésta asintió— Es bonita, me gusta.

—Gracias Gray —le dijo ella con una ceja levantada y ligeramente extrañada.

Vio entonces que Natsu casi se ponía rojo.

—¿Natsu, ocurre algo?

Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, el mago de fuego la tomó de las mejillas y la miró fijamente.

—A mí también me gusta tu camiseta, Luce.

—¿Eh?

Y tras eso la besó. Que decir que todo el gremio se quedo pasmado y sin decir una palabra. Solo se oyó a Mirajane gritar…

—¡Sabia que Natsu la besaría, me debéis 500 jewells!

Tras ello, se apartaron respirando ligeramente agitados. No pudieron tampoco evitar oír a Juvia feliz.

—La rival de Juvia por el amor de Gray-Sama ya no existe —mientras giraba en círculos. Entonces vio a Erza hablando con Gray y bufó—. Juvia no quería enfrentarse a Erza-San, pero se ve obligada a hacerlo por el amor de Gray-Sama.

Todos se dirigieron a la barra, unos para pagar a Mirajane, otros para recibir su recompensa. Claro, Juvia se fue a enfrentar a Erza, quien emocionada al oír la expresión "pelea de amor" se enfundó su armadura para las peleas amorosas —no pregunten—, y habló seria y feliz a Juvia para empezar la pelea.

Mientras tanto, al ver alejarse a todos, Natsu tomó a Lucy de la mano y la llevó a la planta superior del gremio. Cuando llegaron arriba la miró sonriente. Esa sonrisa… Lucy sabía que tramaba algo. Le puso las manos en el pecho antes de que actuara.

—¡Espera, ¿qué planeas?! Pero sobretodo… ¿Por qué me besaste?

—¡Me lo decía tu camiseta!

—¿Me has besado solo porque lo decía mi camiseta? —preguntó ella ligeramente decepcionada.

—¡Por supuesto! Además, al idiota de hielo también le gustó la camiseta. No podía dejar que te besara primero. El muy idiota…

Lucy se sonrojó y aflojó sus manos en el pecho de Natsu. ¿Estaba celoso? Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el Dragneel tomó los extremos de su camiseta y la quemó. Lucy gritó y se tapó los pechos con las manos. Debido al grito, se dejo caer al suelo.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!? ¿¡Por qué me quemas la camiseta, Natsu!? ¿¡Estas mal de la cabeza!?

Él cruzó los brazos y bufó.

—No quería que el nudista de hielo también le hiciera caso a la camiseta.

Lucy chasqueó los dientes y se puso de pie caminando hacia la habitación de Levy. Por suerte tendría una camiseta para ella.

Maldición. ¡Todo había sido por esa maldita camiseta! ¿Quién demonios la mandaba comprarla? En esa camiseta de tirantes, en letras grandes estaba grabado: _"Kiss me"._ Bueno, en esa camiseta que ahora no existía porque Natsu la había quemado.

Él la siguió dudoso. _Esa piel_ se veía muy bonita. Siempre le había gustado la piel de Lucy, consideraba que era una de las más finas y suaves que había tocado nunca. La tomó por la cintura y la atrajó hacia él.

 _Ese olor…_

Ese olor tan característico suyo que lo hacía descontrolarse y que se cuerpo subiera un par de grados. No sabía porque, pero el olor y la piel de Lucy eran _fatales_ para su salud.

—¿Qu-Qué demonios te ocurre, Natsu Dragneel?

Demonios, _su voz_ …

Aunque a veces era insoportable y tenía ese tono agudo tan infantil, era realmente atrayente. Al Dragon Slayer le tranquilizaba y hacia sonreír. Era algo extraño. _Muy_ extraño.

—¿Natsu? Quiero ponerme otra camiseta, ¿puedes tener la decencia de soltarme? —le pidió poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas y apartándolas así de su cintura— Gracias, baka.

Tras ello volvió a andar poniéndose las manos en los senos, por si acaso aun había alguien en alguna habitación.

Natsu se quedo mirando sus manos confundido, y más acalorado de lo normal. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Al sentir _las manos_ de Lucy sobre las suyas, había abierto sorprendido los ojos. Estaba seguro, de que su temperatura había subido un par de grados más. ¿Qué era lo que Lucy tenía que siempre lo había hecho sentir así?

La siguió y antes de que cerrara la puerta de la habitación de Levy, entró cerrándola él a su paso. Lucy lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Demonios, Natsu! ¡Déjame cambiarme sola, por favor!

Ella estaba sonrojada.

Natsu observó ese hecho y sonrió para después fruncir el ceño. No entendía nada, absolutamente nada.

Pero algo sí sabía, no se iba a alejar de Lucy. No quería que nadie la besara. Al fin y al cabo, la camiseta decía eso, que la besara. Pero por alguna razón, el hijo de Igneel decidió que ese beso no había sido valido.

 _Debía besarla de nuevo._

—No me voy a ir, Luce, puedes cambiarte de espaldas a mi si quieres —según le había explicado Mira, a las chicas no les gustaba que las vieran cambiarse si tú no eras su pareja.

Por alguna razón, ese recuerdo le hizo ponerse nervioso. Él quería ver a Lucy desnuda. Sentir la suave piel de ella contra la suya, quería pasar sus manos por…

—¡Natsu! ¿Me estas escuchando? —él la miró confundido— En serio, me preocupas. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¡Te he tenido que llamar varias veces para que me hicieras caso! Te digo, que no me cambiare delante de ti. Estaré en el baño.

Natsu reaccionó, y en ese momento la tomó de nuevo de la cintura e hizo chocar la espalda de la rubia contra su cuerpo. Llevó su nariz a su cuello y olió de nuevo ese perfume de jazmines que lo hacía volverse loco. Lucy tenía el olor más increíble que pudiera tener cualquier ser humano.

Él era un Dragon Slayer, y maldición, estaba muy acostumbrado a oler todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Y la fragancia de Luce, desde el primer día que la conoció, fue asombrosa. Nunca pudo olvidarse de ella.

Sonrió. Seguía llevando la misma después de tanto tiempo.

Posó su nariz en su cuello y volvió a disfrutar de aquel olor a jazmines.

—¿Na-Natsu? —preguntó Lucy nerviosa y muy sonrojada.

La maga estelar estaba casi bloqueada, Natsu se comportaba diferente, ¿qué mosca le había picado? La mantenía apretada contra él sin la mínima de aflojar su agarre, pero sin hacerla daño. Maldición, estar entre sus brazos se sentía tan bien.

¡Pero ellos eran amigos, y eso no estaba _nada_ bien!

Sí, lo eran. Pero no era ningún secreto para nadie que Lucy Heartifilia se había enamorado del hijo de Igneel desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ya lo consideraba una estupidez negarlo. Aunque fuera un idiota, niñato, baka, _realmente_ baka, estúpido, a veces parecía que no tenía cerebro… Era valiente, daba la vida por su gremio y por sus amigos, amable, sincero, la había salvado incontables veces, atento…

No pudo evitar _enamorarse de él_. Le era imposible evitarlo.

Y ahora, estando así con él, le daban ganas de tenerlo a un nivel más allá de lo usual. Quería tenerlo para ella. Quería disfrutar de él y _con_ él…

¿Pero y su amistad?

La parte pensante de su cerebro actuó en el momento justo. Si pasaba algo mas entre ellos, su amistad se arruinaría. Y Lucy, por nada del mundo, quería perder lo más valioso que tenía en el mundo: _su amistad con Natsu_.

El Dragón Slayer disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados de aquel espectáculo que le ofrecía tener a Lucy entre sus brazos. Olerla, tocarla, percibirla en algunos sentidos que jamás hubiera imaginado.

—Natsu, déjame cambiarme. Los demás estarán preocupados por nosotros al no bajar y…

Él la apretó más fuerte contra sí, no la dejaría ir. Quería tenerla consigo. Por alguna razón que aun era incapaz de comprender, quería _sentir completamente_ a _su_ Luce.

Lucy tragó saliva al ver como él comenzaba a trazar líneas con sus dedos por su cintura.

—¿Natsu…? ¿Qu-Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó sonrojada y nerviosa al ver subir a sus manos por su cadera.

Él se acerco a su oído y tiró del lóbulo de su oreja, provocando que Lucy soltara un gemido. Eso confirmó a Natsu sus sospechas: estaba excitado y Lucy era la culpable de ello. No tenía ni idea de que debía hacer ahora, pero seguiría sus instintos. Y esos le decían que necesitaba besar todo el cuerpo de Lucy.

Recordaba aun la textura de sus pechos, y por esa razón, quería volver a tocarlos. Así que sin más dilación, apartando con delicadeza las manos de la maga estelar, poso sus manos sobre esos dos grandes senos obteniendo un gemido más audible de la rubia.

Su sentido del oído estaba realmente desarrollado, y oír gemir a su Luce le hacía sentirse aun mas _excitado_ —palabra que le había enseñado Gray al haberlo vivido con Juvia—. Quería sentirla. No podía parar de tocarla.

Lucy respiraba con mucha dificultad. ¿Qué demonios hacia ahora? Era lo que siempre había deseado, pero no sabía porque Natsu lo hacía. No pudo evitar que le costase hacer una maldita oración. El hombre que amaba la tenía sujeta por donde tiempo atrás había tocado ya. Pero esta vez, lo hacía por deseo. _O eso parecía_.

—Natsu... Deberías…. Deberías de pensar en lo que haces y… No puedes hacerlo… Porque… Porque somos amigos… Y los amigos no… No hacen estas cosas, ¿sabes?

—Quiero sentirte, Luce. Siempre he querido sentirte, saborearte. Y ahora, esa camiseta me ha hecho darme cuenta de que también quiero besarte. Quiero besarte todo el cuerpo Luce. No sé por qué, pero quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía. Quiero que no te alejes de mí y sentirte completamente.

Lucy apartó con delicadeza las manos de sus pechos y se dio la vuelta. Él miró, también un poco sonrojado, sus pechos y tragó saliva para después mirarla a sus ojos. La rubia le miró sonrojada, ¿acaso él…? Puso entonces las manos en sus hombros y le miró a los ojos.

—Natsu… ¿Tú…? Bueno, tú… ¿Tú me amas?

Él la miró sorprendido.

¿Amarla? Había oído algo así de Igneel. _Amar_ era necesitar a una persona más que nada en el mundo. Protegerla aun a costa de tu propia vida. Cuidarla aunque ella no lo necesite. Quererla solo con y para él. Esas eran algunas de las definiciones que le había dado Igneel sobre el amor.

La pregunta era: _¿amaba él a Lucy?_

 _¿La necesitaba?_ Eso era obvio. Necesitaba su presencia, su sonrisa, su risa, su voz, su piel… Estaba claro que la necesitaba.

 _¿La protegía?_ Siempre lo había hecho. Desde la primera vez que la vio, la protegió. No podía comportarse de otra forma con ella. Lucy le hacía comportarse así.

 _¿La cuidaba?_ Siempre la cuidaba, de todo y de todos. Se moriría si algo le pasara a Lucy.

Y sobre lo último… Sentía un cierto _sentimiento de propiedad con su amiga_. Anteriormente, le había matado de _celos_ contemplar la posibilidad de que Gray fuera quien hiciera caso a su camiseta y la besara. Por eso había decidido besarla.

Abrió los ojos comprendiéndolo todo.

Él _la amaba_. Estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga: Lucy Heartphilia. Y por una vez tuvo miedo, miedo de que ella no le correspondiera, miedo de que lo dejara. ¿Así era el amor? La tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra él. No dejaría que se fuera de su lado. Tras unos segundos, en los que ella también correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa, la apartó y tomándola de las mejillas la miró a los ojos.

—Yo… Te amo, Luce.

Ella sonrió y se rió suavemente. Él la miro confundido, ¿de qué se reía?

—Yo también te amo, Natsu. Por un momento creí que esto solo lo hacías para saciar tu curiosidad, y no quería hacerlo por eso.

—¿Y ahora, quieres hacerlo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó roja como un tomate.

—Mira me dijo que solo los novios se podían ver desnudos, así que para poder sentirte, Lucy, ¿serás mi novia?

Ella apartó la mirada de sus ojos. Maldición, en verdad estaba que se moría. Estaba avergonzada, nerviosa, pero sobre todo estaba excitada. Y todo ello, era culpa de ese idiota que la pedía ser su novia.

—Natsu, yo… Sí, claro que quiero ser tu novia.

El pelirrosa sonrió y lentamente, a la vez que ponía las manos en las caderas de la rubia acercándola a él, se acercó a sus labios, para plantar un suave beso. Tras unos minutos que les parecieron segundos, se apartaron, respirando agitados. Natsu jugó con un mechón de pelo que se le había salido de las coletas a la maga estelar y tragó saliva.

—¿Eso significa que puedo verte desnuda? —Lucy se sonrojó y le pegó un puñetazo en la cabeza, rompiendo la especie de abrazo que tenían. Él se quejó, mirándola con un berrinche.

—¡N-No solo significa eso, Natsu! También significa ser fieles el uno con el otro, pasar tiempo juntos…

—No quiero que otro hombre te bese, aunque lo diga tu camiseta.

La rubia se sonrojó pero no pudo evitar reír.

—Muy bien, yo tampoco quiero que beses ni toques de la manera en que me has tocado a mí, a ninguna chica. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, Natsu.

—¿Y eso por qué? —La maga estelar bufó.

—Porque no me estarías siendo fiel. ¿Comprendes, Natsu?

El Dragón Slayer lo acababa de comprender. Ser novios no era solo besarse y verse desnudos, era ser fieles el uno con el otro. De todas formas, él no podría traicionar nunca a Lucy —eso sin contar que no le interesaban el resto de chicas.

—Sí, lo comprendo. De todas maneras nadie podrá tocarte, ni yo podre serte infiel. Acabo de marcarte.

—¿Marcarme? —preguntó confundida la rubia.

—Yo te he besado, y luego te he tocado, de esa manera he hecho mi marca. ¿Crees que otros Dragones Slayer no lo han hecho?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó curiosa la Heartphilia. ¿Acaso quería decir que era su propiedad?

—Los dragones somos fieles por naturaleza, cuando elegimos a una persona para amar nunca podemos serle infiel. A la vez que, cuando elegimos a esa persona, la marcamos de una manera especial. Tanto Gajeel, como Laxus, ya lo hicieron.

—¿Qué? ¿A quienes marcaron? ¿Y qué significa esa marca?

—¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? ¡Era obvio! Gajeel marcó a Levy hace meses, y Laxus a Mira como hace unas semanas. Era obvio su comportamiento, ¿en serio que no lo notaste? —Lucy negó con la cabeza. No, quizás no lo notó, pero comprendía el comportamiento de ambos hombres ahora—. La marca, Luce, quiere decir que cualquier hombre que se te acerque sabrá que eres mía.

—¿Sabes que eso es exagerado?

—No lo sabemos hacer de otra manera —expresó encogiéndose de hombros. Luego miró a Luce con los senos descubiertos y se puso nervioso—. Luce yo… ¿Cómo se dice? Agh… —expresó apretándose los cabellos—.Quiero…

La Heartphilia suspiró, y sonrojada al verle tan nervioso, se acercó a él. Pasó los brazos por sus hombros y apegándose a su cuerpo apartó la mirada.

—Yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo, Natsu. Pero no sé si este es el momento adecuado… ¡Eh, suéltame!

—¡Eso era, Luce! Quiero hacerte el amor…

Natsu la había tomado en brazos, al estilo novia y apuntó de tumbarla en la cama de Levy, Lucy reaccionó.

—Espera, ¡espera un momento, baka! Aquí no es seguro, porque nos verán. ¿Qué te parece si vamos mejor a mi habitación? No querrás que otros hombres…

Antes de acabar la frase, Natsu ya había abierto la puerta del dormitorio de Levy. Solo él vería a Lucy desnuda, nadie más lo haría.

* * *

 _ **Y jugándomela a que se me mate, quiero ver la reacción que tiene esta primera parte. Quiero decir, que quiero ver cuantos la siguen. Obviamente, colgare en poco tiempo la segunda parte con el lemon. Pero quiero haceros sufrir (?). Nah, también quiero jugarme la vida jajjajaja. En serio, a ver qué os pareció esta primera parte y en nada subiré el lemon.**_

 _ **Ya sabéis Favoritos, follows, reviews… ¡Siempre al servicio del lector!**_

 _ **Aunque este fic no tenga que ver con la NaLu Week, ¡feliz semana a todos, compañeros!**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	2. Por Una Camiseta II

_**Aquí os dejo la segunda parte con el lemon. Gracias por los reviews, los favoritos, y los follows. Para vosotros va este capítulo.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes me dejaron review:** Eagle Gold, Akari-Liz, Martinicky, LucyNamiKagome, Kourei no Tsuki, Diane Redfox. **En un tiempo os responderé a los que tienen cuenta:3 Thanks a todos.**_

 _ **Recuerdo que es Rated M, por ende lemon, lenguaje vulgar y casi obsceno…**_ _ **Lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_

 _ **La canción será**_ _Crazy In Love – Beyoncé._

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **Por Una Camiseta II**

— _Espera, ¡espera un momento, baka! Aquí no es seguro, porque nos verán. ¿Qué te parece si vamos mejor a mi habitación? No querrás que otros hombres…_

 _Antes de acabar la frase, Natsu ya había abierto la puerta del dormitorio de Levy. Solo él vería a Lucy desnuda, nadie más lo haría._

…

Su boca no se había separado de la de él. Desde que había salido de la habitación de Levy, en los brazos del Dragneel, él no había parado de besarla. El pelirrosa usaba su desarrollado sentido del olfato para llegar a la habitación de la rubia, sin la más mínima dificultad. Ambos estaban en una nube, en un lugar que parecía estar más cerca del cielo, donde ese nivel de placer dejaba de ser un simple sueño, para pasar a ser _real_.

Y vaya que sí lo era —se decía la Heartphilia unos instantes después de haber entrado en su habitación del gremio, la cual era usada solo para emergencias. ¿Pero qué mejor emergencia que hacer el amor con ese hombre al que llevas amando hace varios años?— No podía ser más feliz, de eso no había duda.

Sentía su espalda contra la pared de esa habitación, a la vez que Natsu la besaba como si quisiera comérsela. Pero el Dragneel ni siquiera disimulaba este hecho, estaba… excitado. Poniendo sus manos sobre la cadera de su mejor amiga, impidió así que se moviera, permitiéndose disgustar sus labios con premura, disfrute y, cabe destacar, con mucha _energía_.

Se separaron a los minutos, cuando se dieron cuenta que necesitaban respirar aire también por la boca. Natsu mordió el labio inferior de la maga estelar y sonrió. La calidez que sentía en su pecho ya no era solo a causa de su magia de fuego, ahora la calidez que siempre le había hecho sentir la rubia se expandía a niveles que nunca pudiera haber imaginado.

Y eso _le encantaba_.

—Natsu… —pronunció segundos después Lucy, apoyando su frente contra la de su mejor amigo—, ¿crees que esto es correcto? —El pelirrosa la miró confundido, ¿qué la ocurría?— Quiero decir, nos amamos y acabamos de comenzar a "salir de novios", sí, y estoy inmensamente feliz por ello. Pero temo perder tu amistad…

—¿Mi amistad? —el mago levantó una ceja y la miró, viendo como ella había agachado la cabeza. Levantó su barbilla con suavidad—. ¿Qué quieres decir, Luce? Tú nunca dejaras de ser mi mejor amiga, si a eso te refieres.

—Maldición, sí, eso es lo que me preocupa —cuando le miró a los ojos sus latidos comenzaron a descontrolarse; estaba perdida—. Natsu, las relaciones van y vienen. Y mantener un noviazgo es muy difícil. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasara con nosotros en unos años…?

—Yo te lo diré: seguiremos juntos.

—¡No seas cabezón, Natsu! A lo mejor en unos años nos separamos no porque queremos, sino porque es necesario. Y eso, puede provocar que dejemos de ser amigos.

—Lucy —pronunció el pelirrosa mientras tomaba de las mejillas a la rubia—, aun así pasen cinco, veinte, o cincuenta años, jamás te dejare de querer y siempre serás mi mejor amiga. ¿Entiendes? Da igual por todo lo que pasemos, no te dejare sola.

La rubia no pudo evitar que se le escapasen un par de lágrimas, así que solo reaccionó abrazando a su compañero; el cual aun sorprendido por ese hecho, no dudo en corresponder. Estuvieron así un tiempo, relajándose en los brazos del otro y disfrutando de ese tacto.

—Gracias, Natsu…

El Dragneel sonrió, pero en cuanto notó que la rubia se apretaba mas contra él y sus senos quedaban pegados a su pecho, se tensó. Sus manos comenzaron a apretar con más necesidad la cintura desnuda de La Heartphilia. ¿Por qué se sentía que iba a explotar? ¿Por qué tenía ganas de rozarse con Luce? ¿Acaso tenía que ver que él estuviera _empalmado_?

 _Esa palabra_ , se la enseñó el viejo en una de sus charlas de sexo. Nunca olvidaría la vergüenza que pasó en cada una de ellas.

Se mordió el labio inferior, era un inexperto, sí, pero no podía _obviar_ a sus instintos. Descendió suavemente sus manos hasta las nalgas de ella a la vez que comenzaba a besarla el cuello. Sintió que iba por buen camino cuando ella, con los ojos cerrados, susurró su nombre. Llevó sus besos hasta el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, el cual mordió para luego dirigirse a sus labios dejando la marca de su lengua a su paso.

La alzó para dirigirse a su cama, y tumbarla en la misma. Cuando Lucy abrió y lo miró con aquellos ojos marrones, Natsu se quedó embobado. Lucy era… Hermosa, en todas y cada una de sus facetas. Ella paso un mano por su cara y con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin evitar morderse un labio, le quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa; dejándolo desnudo de cintura para arriba. Tiró de su bufanda hacia ella por ambos extremos y lo besó de nuevo.

El pelirrosa correspondió, poniendo un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza de la blonda y disfrutando así del beso. Ella le mordió el labio inferior, a lo que Natsu abrió un poco la boca, sorprendido, para después recibir la lengua de su ahora novia en su boca. Que decir que se quedó sin palabras. Pero no pudo evitar gemir de placer y hacer chocar su lengua con la de su compañera, peleando con ella, siguiendo su instinto.

El ritmo que imponía Natsu, quien acababa de tomar el control del beso, era devastador para la Heartphilia, que solo alcanzaba a seguirle el beso suspirando placer en cada poro de su cuerpo. Cuando se separaron apenas milímetros de la boca del otro, Lucy comenzó a desenrollar del cuello de su novio la bufanda que le había dado Igneel.

La rubia sabía que esa bufanda era lo único que le quedaba a Natsu de su padre, Igneel, así que tenía claro que para él era muy importante esa tela. Entonces, con cuidado y dándole suaves besos debajo de su oreja la acabó de desenrollar y la dejo caer con suavidad a un lado de la cama. Ella paso a besar su cuello, para segundos después dar un suave mordisco a la mitad de esa zona.

El Dragneel no lo pudo evitar, gruñó debido a la suavidad y el cariño que contenían las acciones de su novia. Y no solo por eso, también debido al amor con que ella las realizaba. No hacía falta ser un genio para saberlo, para saber que Luce en verdad lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

Mordiéndose el labio, Natsu Dragneel actuó. Llevado por su recién descubierta _excitación_ tumbó completamente a la maga en la cama y comenzó un nuevo beso en sus labios. A lo que ella le correspondió poniendo las manos en su cabellera, desordenándole el pelo al ritmo del beso. De nuevo sus lenguas peleaban, batallaban por un dominio que buscaban sin cesar.

Cuando segundos después cortaron el beso, Natsu paso a besar el cuello de su novia, y luego la imitó mordiéndole en esa zona —como ella antes había hecho—. El mago sonrió al escuchar su gemido y paso a besar su clavícula notando como una de las manos de su Luce le acariciaban el pecho y sus abdominales.

La maga estelar siempre había fantaseado con el cuerpo de su ahora novio. Siempre la había hecho suspirar, y no solo cuando le veía pelear, también la había acompañado en aquellos sueños en los que ella imaginaba un mundo donde Natsu se la declaraba. Sonrió. Ahora ya no hacía falta soñarlo, porque ya…

—¡Na-Natsu…!

Gimió, cortando su pensamiento cuando el pelirrosa besó su pecho derecho. El hijo de Igneel tenía una duda, ¿cómo actuar ahora? En primera instancia había deseado besar uno de sus pechos, ¡y vaya si le había gustado! No solo le gustaba tocarlos, sino también besarlos. Se le ocurrió algo. Lucy había tirado con fuerza de su pelo al besarlo, por ende, el Dragneel sabía que la había gustado. Había _gemido_ su nombre. ¿Y qué pasaría si…?

Lucy observaba con una mirada sospechosa a su compañero cuando vio su sonrisa. Planeaba algo, y ella estaba ansiosa por ver que hacía.

Natsu tomó con su mano derecha el pecho izquierdo de la Heartphilia y con la boca comenzó a besar el otro seno, comenzando a oír los suspiros de la maga estelar. Apretó con suavidad su mano derecha a la vez que mordía el pezón y con su mano libre sujetaba la cintura de la rubia. Los gemidos de ella, le demostraban que iba por buen camino. Comenzó a mover su mano derecha sobre el pecho de su compañera mientras daba un mordisco al pezón del seno que cubría con su boca.

La maga gimió sin contenerse, notando como sus bragas se habían humedecido. Los actos de Natsu en sus pechos eran adictivos, sensuales y que decir que le era inevitable el no gemir a causa de ellos.

Natsu no podía parar sus actos. Le encantaba hacer lo que hacía, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Pero al ver que el otro pecho de Lucy también necesitaba la atención de su boca, cambió su boca al otro seno y su mano izquierda paso de su cintura al pecho derecho la rubia para que luego mano derecha libre se situara en su cintura, haciendo suaves caricias en su ombligo.

Lucy no podía parar de gemir, se notaba cada vez más y más ansiosa. Así que, perdida en las sensaciones que le provocaba Natsu, poso una de sus manos en su nuca apretándolo aun más contra su pecho, para que no se separara. Pasando después la mano que tenía en su abdomen a posarse encima del bulto de sus pantalones. Cuando lo apretó, Natsu gruñó sobre su pecho y la mordió haciendo que ella pegara un pequeño grito, sorprendida y excitada por su reacción.

—¿Te hice daño…Luce? —preguntó con voz ronca sobre el pecho de la rubia. Ella negó con la cabeza, sorprendida al escuchar la voz tan ronca de Natsu y al notar como crecía aquel bulto que ella palpaba.

—Solo sigue, Natsu.

Natsu sabía que su sexo se había puesto mas rígido cuando Luce lo había tocado, y eso había hecho que reaccionara de esa manera. Sus sentidos estaban descontrolados, su necesidad por tocar mas de Luce crecía y crecía cada vez más. Sentía que su contención con ella iba menguando y le era imposible no tocarla más.

—Luce… Yo… —pero él no sabía cómo continuar, y no quería hacerlo, por temor a dañarla. Pero la rubia, le cortó en seco.

—¿Tú querías hacerme el amor, verdad Natsu? Pues… —sonrojada como estaba con una de sus manos tomó una de su compañero y la poso sobre su propio sexo—. Hazme… Hazme el amor, Natsu.

Lucy usó sus dos manos para quitar el cinturón del pantalón del mago y lanzarlo a algún lugar de esa habitación. Después, desabrochó el botón y se deshizo del pantalón. Natsu la miraba atento y sin perderse detalle, y cuando vio que ella llevaba una de sus manos a su pene erguido y lo tomaba, gimió, comprendiendo a lo que se refería su compañera.

Mientras él le desataba la falda ella comenzó a mover su mano —aun sobre el bóxer del pelirrosa—, provocando que el Dragneel gimiera, disfrutando de aquel placer que iba en aumento. Ella con una sonrisa se sentía poderosa de ser quien le provocaba aquellas reacciones. Pero gimió cuando notó como la mano del mago de fuego se posaba sobre su sexo, aun por encima de la ropa interior.

—Natsu…

Con su otra mano, deshizo las coletas de la rubia, para luego deshacerse de las gomas y posar una mano en su cadera mientras adentraba un dedo en la cavidad de su novia, haciendo que esta parara su acción sobre el miembro de su pareja.

Sentir el tacto de uno de sus dedos alrededor de su sexo era demasiado para sus sentidos. Ella se perdía, se perdía en el placer que Natsu la provocaba. Que esas caricias la otorgaban. Entonces el pelirrosa, queriendo sentir en verdad a su novia, puso ambas manos en sus bragas y las bajo lentamente, haciendo que se perdieran en su habitación a la vez que sus botas.

Se quitó también su bóxer, acalorado como estaba, y acercándose a la boca de su rubia favorita, la otorgó un beso húmedo que hizo gemir a ambos, mientras ella sentía el roce del miembro de Natsu sobre su piel. Aumentó el ritmo del beso, queriendo sentir más y posando las manos en los hombros de él.

Natsu, desesperado, introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro del sexo de la maga, haciendo que ella cortara abruptamente el beso y se arqueara hacia él a la vez que gemía su nombre. El Dragneel, al observar todas esas reacciones, movió ese dedo dentro de ese lugar que le daba un calor especial, sintiendo como la respiración de ella se hacía más fuerte y sus gemidos aumentaban.

Poso sus labios en el estomago de ella y después la miró. Al verla sonrosada y como sus caderas se acercaban a él, gruñó, y posando su mano libre en uno de sus pechos, sacó ese dedo de ella y preparó algo nuevo. Apretó su mano en el seno derecho de su novia, comenzó a besar su ombligo e introdujo de golpe dos dedos en su interior, lo cual provocó que ella gimiera lo más alto que la había oído y que su zona intima se pusiera más estrecha y húmeda.

El Dragneel hizo las tres cosas a más velocidad y sus dedos se encontraron con un lugar que no dudo en tocar y palpar con suavidad, provocando que Lucy gritara y que su sexo apretara los dedos que tenía en su interior llenándolos a la vez de fluidos. Natsu se paró e irguiéndose acalorado, observó como al sacar su mano esta estaba llena de fluidos y su novia respiraba entrecortada, y realmente sonrojada.

—Natsu… Tú…

—Oye, Luce, esto —le enseñó su mano después de chuparla— salió de ti, y sabe realmente bien.

Ella se sonrojó aun más y le apartó la mirada.

—Me hiciste llegar a un orgasmo, baka. Y esos son mis…

–¿¡Es tuyo!? Luce, sabes asombroso.

—¡Ca-Cállate, estúpido, eso es vergonzoso!

—Lucy… Quiero más de ti…

Ella se sonrió y lo acercó del cuello para besarlo con suavidad.

—Entonces, hagamos de nuevo el amor…

La rubia tomó el miembro de su novio entre sus manos y oyendo el gemido de él, introdujo solo la punta en su interior. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ese placer y gemir suavemente.

—Ahora… Empuja con suavidad, Natsu.

Él asintió y lentamente siguió introduciendo su miembro hasta que se paró, topándose con una barrera que le impedía seguir. La miró confundido, ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y las manos apretadas con fuerza a sus hombros.

—Luce…

—Sigue… Sigue, por favor, Natsu.

Él asintió, dudoso, y con un poco más de fuerza, empujó para sobrepasar esa barrera haciendo que ella gritara y se la escaparan un par de lágrimas. EL Dragneel se preocupó y aunque quiso salir de ella, Lucy, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, no lo dejo.

—¡Pero yo te he hecho daño, Luce!

—No, Natsu, te aseguro que lo que menos me has hecho es daño. Ahora muévete, esto es lo que hacen solo las parejas, ¿sabes? Y yo solo te lo permito a ti —él sonrió.

—Te amo, Luce —dijo mientras salía de ella.

—Yo también te amo, Natsu.

Y tras estar fuera, volvió a introducir su pene en el interior de su novia, siguiendo sus instintos. Esto hizo que ambos gimieran. Natsu lo repitió, una y otra vez. Tras un tiempo, se vio en la necesidad de entrar con más fuerza, así que cada embestida era aun más fuerte que las anteriores. El pelirrosa suspiraba de placer, sintiendo este acto como lo mejor de toda su vida. Se tumbo sobre su compañera y la besó mientras ponía los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, para así no aplastarla.

Lucy apretaba con fuerza los hombros de su novio, esto era mejor de lo que nunca se había imaginado. Estar así con Natsu era único, y la forma en la que se movía sobre ella era imposible de describir en palabras. Nunca había sentido nada igual.

Natsu se apartó de su boca y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de la Heartphilia, disfrutando las sensaciones que le provocaba y que eran únicas.

—Más… Más rápido, Natsu…

Él obedeció y no cambió la fuerza, pero si aumento la rapidez de las embestidas, deslizándose con facilidad dentro y fuera de ella. Sintiéndose uno con Lucy, especial, feliz y sabiendo que ese momento jamás se le iba a olvidar.

La cavidad de Lucy cada vez le apretaba más y su pene empezaba a palpitar, se levantó de cuello y comenzó a besar el pecho derecho de ella a la vez que las estocadas seguían aumentando. Cuando comenzó a lamer su pezón, ella gritó y Natsu se levantó embistiéndola una vez más con fuerza primitiva. Eso hizo que ella se arqueara y que gritara su nombre.

Natsu no lo pudo evitar así que con dos embestidas mas, sintió una liberación que no pudo soportar, así que se quedo quieto en el interior de su novia mientras gruñía por liberar su esencia en _su_ Luce.

Sin poder evitarlo, se desplomó con suavidad sobre ella, sin sujetarse con sus brazos. Tras unos minutos en los que relajaron sus respiraciones, Natsu la besó en los labios y sonrió, lo más feliz que nunca había sido en su vida.

Lucy le imitó y Natsu salió de ella, tumbándose a su lado y atrayéndola a su pecho, a la vez que se tapaban con las sabanas.

 _Y que todo esto hubiera sido por una camiseta…_

...

—Oye Erza, ¿no tardan mucho Lu-Chan y Natsu? —Erza asintió, si que tardaban. ¿Qué harían?— ¿Vamos a buscarlos?

—Sí, vayamos, Levy. Me preocupa Lucy.

Pero antes de que se levantaran de la mesa, Cana las paró.

—Es mejor que no vayáis, no creo que queráis ver _eso_...

—¿Eso? —preguntó Erza confundida. Pero en cuanto vio como Cana la guiñaba un ojo para luego comenzar a reír, se sonrojó y se volvió a sentar concentrándose en su pastel— Levy, esperemos, estarán muy ocupados.

Levy levantó una ceja confundida. Pero ver a Erza roja, y a Cana reírse... Inmediatamente la peliazul se sonrojó también. Lucy era una pervertida. Wendy se acercó a su mesa cuando las vio rojas.

—Hola Erza-San, Levy-San. ¿Que las ocurre? Por cierto, ¿habéis visto a Lucy-San y Natsu-San?

Ambas suspiraron, y se sonrojaron mas mientras se oía a Cana reírse. ¿Donde estaban esas vergonzosas clases del maestro sobre sexo cuando se las necesitaban?

* * *

 _ **Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. ¿Y qué os pareció? Sinceramente, esta es la primera vez que escribo un lemon al completo, quiero decir con detalles del acto. Porque a mí me gusta más relatar el pre-acto, no sé es más interesante. Pero en fin, aquí tenéis vuestro lemon y espero que os gustara. Ya sabéis, favoritos, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
